


小镇男孩和城里来的坏蛋

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 标题起的好随便，基本上就是见色起意一见钟情要号码的小本收获爱情的故事（误）星战9ptsd犯了整点甜的治愈自己年龄差++
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	小镇男孩和城里来的坏蛋

大家都知道，住在街尾的索罗一家是走私贩子。  
在这个秩序混乱的小镇，充斥着毒品和暴力，相比起那些，汉·索罗干的反倒像是正经生意了。  
在本很小的时候，他的父母就分居了，他好像听说他的母亲是警察局长的养女，而她的生父是这个小镇的传说人物——谁知道呢，总归她离开的时候没带走他，现在那个看着妈妈的照片懵懵懂懂的小屁孩已经比他爸还高了，汉给他买了辆小卡车，有事没事也帮着运运货什么的。

小本的童年很单调，托儿所和寄宿学校充斥了他的记忆，汉忙着跑生意成天见不着人影，他甚至不知道莱亚是什么时候离开的。  
他们都不知道。  
但那时候本还太小，他匆匆的在家过了一个只有父亲的生日，又匆匆被送回了学校。汉什么都没有说。  
就像前面说的，这个小镇是个混乱的小镇，哪怕是警官们手里也不见得干净，自然而然的，本开始变得极具攻击性。但在这儿的学校里打架不过是家常便饭，汉不知道他的儿子身上有多少伤疤和淤血，也不知道他的儿子究竟结交了什么朋友。——但本的朋友很少，他总是独来独往。  
后来他把一个同学打进了医院，这让事情严重了起来，小本的暴力行为引起了他父亲足够的关注，汉专程为他儿子赶回来待了三天，然后他被送去了据说校长是他亲舅舅的高中。但我们的小本脾气越来越差了，也许是拜他的“传说”外祖父所赐——他非常崇拜这位维达姥爷，在他第三次把一个同学的鼻梁骨打断之后，他被开除了。

后来他在家安分了一段时间，然后就像现在这样，汉给他买了辆小卡车，本也开始自己接点小活，日子好像逐渐步入了正轨。  
这天本刚从隔壁镇送完东西回来，他把卡车停在酒吧后巷的巷口，习惯性从后门摸进了后厨，又熟练地绕过舞池坐在了吧台边。调酒师叫蕾伊，这姑娘的手很巧，本喜欢看她倒腾那些器皿，他们偶尔也会聊聊天，比如现在——  
“那是谁？”  
蕾伊顺着本手指的方向看去，唇角笑出了两个小小的凹陷。  
“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，你也像小姑娘们那样迷恋上他了？”  
本看着在不远处灯光下那个梳得一丝不苟的姜红色脑袋，端起刚刚被搁在他面前的玻璃杯，仰头将里面的液体一饮而尽。

有一股火焰从本·索罗的胃里窜了起来，他的脸颊泛着酡红，在灯光的映照下，就像赫克斯头发的颜色。

他甚至没有多问半句关于那个男人的事情，后来他才知道赫克斯是First Order的首席执行官——明面上那是个上市公司，但大家都知道他们背地里干的竟是些见不得人的勾当。哪怕在这个毫无秩序的小镇，第一秩序也是令人们厌恶又唾弃的存在。那时候他才知道为什么姑娘们貌似迷恋他，他的身边却总是空空荡荡。  
但这确实是一个长得很好看的男人。  
那都是后话了，至少眼下的本——他还没有意识到自己闷下了一大杯伏特加——在酒精的作用下，他一路把桌椅撞着扶着摇摇晃晃地走到了赫克斯跟前，重重地拍了一下对方的桌面。  
然后坐着的红头发男人抬起头轻轻扫了他一眼，大个子男孩的勇气突然就消失了。  
他结结巴巴的说，我想要你的电话号码。

赫克斯并不想来这个小镇。  
作为有史以来最年轻也最成功的首席执行官，他应该留在FO大楼最高层的办公室里，站在能将大半个城市一览无余的落地窗边对着控制屏发号施令，而不是自己独自开车到这种偏远的地方替他老板的私人需求跑腿卖命。  
什么维达的外孙，见鬼。  
斯诺克还特地强调说，不要弄出太大动静。  
这导致本来就心情欠佳的执行官先生眼角狠狠地抽了抽，却还是得绷着嘴角露出（他自认为）和蔼的微笑，抽了张餐巾纸写上了一个他凭空捏造出来的号码。

本没想到会这么顺利。  
他捏着那张好像还带有一点点赫克斯体温的柔软的纸，楞楞回到了自己的座位。蕾伊在他眼前打了三个响指才把这个大男孩的神给叫了回来，但他再次望向刚刚走去的那个座位的时候，那里已经空无一人了。  
舞池的音乐仍然震的人头颅发麻，除了桌上刚刚被收走的还剩了一半多液体的酒杯，那里像是从未有人落过坐。  
一切都像是从未发生过。  
本把那张餐巾纸叠了叠放进口袋里，像是孩子对待珍重的礼物，然后他丢下张钞票，抓起钥匙离开了。

他钻出后门的时候才发现哪里不大对劲。  
巷子里有打斗的声音，拳拳入肉。这听上去对本而言太过熟悉了，他原本猜想是哪个不走运的酒客被那几个小混混堵着抢钱引发的斗殴，但在月光下散乱的一缕红发突然抓住了他的眼睛。  
那是赫克斯。  
然后他原本消散无踪的勇气又聚集了起来，这次那股火焰直接窜进了脑海，他把钥匙捏在拳头里，一个猛子扎进了“战场”。  
酒吧后巷很窄，窄到几个大男人挤在里面像是连转身都困难。这时候本才发现围着他们的不是那几个混小子，他不知道这些人什么来头，但被风重新吹上了头的酒劲让他愈战愈勇，他没注意到赫克斯在看见他的时候扬了扬眉梢，也没注意到他实际上比对方高了近半个头。本的攻击性像是被酒精和身边的红发男人完全激发了出来，但对方的人数优势让他们吃了不少亏。他伺机向眼前的男人侧脸重重挥出一拳，赫克斯在同时踹上了后者的小腹，本攥住了他配合完美的“临时战友”的手腕，拽着他趁着这个短暂的缺口猛的向他的卡车跑去。

赫克斯觉得来这个酒吧是个错误的选择。  
在那个傻小子跑过来找他要手机号的时候他就这么觉得了，但他没想到更糟的还在后面。  
现在他有点庆幸这个傻小子来找他要了手机号。

直到一脚油门踩出去赫克斯才有空仔细打量边上这个黑头发的大个子，在时明时暗的光线里他看得不大真切，后面也传来了引擎的轰鸣声，但显然这些外来者对小镇的熟悉程度基本为零。  
就算喝了酒，本·索罗也可以轻易地甩掉他们。  
……费了那么一点点功夫。  
像是撞掉了保险杠，撞凹了车尾灯，但这都不是什么大事。  
本把车停在了他家院子里，汉·索罗今天也没有回家，他可能这个月都不会回家。  
谁都没急着下车，这个角度很好，月光从车前窗斜斜地钻进来，本看着他对面穿着立领黑色风衣的男人，一丝不苟的发型早已经散乱不堪，几缕姜红色的发丝被汗水打湿了贴在脸侧，他的眉毛也是浅色的，澄澈的蓝色瞳孔在月光下显得格外透亮，本觉得自己几乎要被吸进去了。眼窝的淤伤让他看上去有些滑稽，但赫克斯仍绷着嘴角，看上去不怒自威。  
而在被对面的大男孩傻兮兮直勾勾不加掩饰的目光打量的时候，赫克斯确实也在看着他。本的鼻梁好像挨了一拳，黑色的卷发垂落在耳边，隐约能看见颊侧的雀斑。还是个青涩的大男孩，他想。本的唇瓣很厚，嘴角有点肿，显然也是刚刚那群家伙的杰作。  
他们俩的距离好像越来越近了，赫克斯忽然觉得这种沉默着互相凝视的气氛有点不对劲，他在本的大鼻子几乎要撞上他的的时候轻咳了一声，然后拽着男孩的衣领，重重地吻了上去。  
本·索罗确实是个青涩的大男孩，他前二十年的时光几乎都在打架和疗伤中独自度过，和他最亲近的人就是偶尔聊两句天的调酒师蕾伊，他没有谈过恋爱，没有约过炮，甚至几乎没有和别人长时间牵过手——刚才抓着赫克斯的手腕狂奔的那段距离是这个小镇男孩短短二十年的人生中和另一个人牵手时间最长的一段。  
总而言之，本是个处男，最最纯正的那种。  
但赫克斯不是。  
虽然他的大部分时间都被工作占据，但至少这样的成长环境和家庭教育下，他对于不怎么需求的性还是十分精通的。  
毕竟，对于首席执行官而言再年轻，他也比本大了不少。  
赫克斯探舌舔过本嘴角的伤痕，又钻进对方的口腔，尝了满口夹杂着辛辣酒气的甜腻锈腥，在获得大男孩笨拙的回应时，他突然觉得自己是个诱拐小孩的变态。  
他抬眼看向对方褐色的眸子，在晦暗的光线下那里面像是有一片幽深的海，几乎要将他席卷而入。  
“操！”  
——他被拽出来了。  
他的嘴唇被本突然的动作磕破了，大男孩的脑袋甚至险些撞上车顶，但他只是焦虑地摸着马甲上的口袋，像是突然发现自己丢了什么很重要的东西。  
他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇上传来的血味，摇下车窗，探手摸出了根烟。  
对面的男孩显然是翻找无果了，他有些无措地抬头看向了赫克斯，眼神闪烁地像只小鹿。年长的红发男人深深吸了口烟，他听见本说，那张纸被他弄丢了。  
什么纸？他迟疑了一下，在烟雾缭绕里缓慢吐出了肺里的浊气，他想起来了，在酒吧的时候他为了打发这个小鬼，随便扯了张纸写了个随便的号码。  
然后本看见赫克斯突然笑了，他带着雀斑的鼻翼抽动了一下，红发的男人探身揉了一把他的脑袋，半湿的头发被风吹的有些凉，但赫克斯的手是温热的。  
他呆呆楞楞地看着那个穿风衣的男人咬着烟转身拉开了车门，夜风里飘来一声若有似无的轻笑。然后他听见赫克斯说，丢了也没事，反正是假的。  
本跳下了车，他眨巴了一下眼睛，像是在反应刚才那句话的意思。他的酒忽然醒了个彻底，大个子的男孩看着倚在门边等待他的红发男人，他想，赫克斯确实很好看。  
他掏出钥匙打开了门，熟练地翻找出汉留给他的处理伤口的医药箱，蹲在地上的大男孩感觉肩膀被拍了拍，他拧过身，一张写着一串电话号码的小餐巾撞进了他的视线。  
赫克斯的脸藏在没有散尽的烟雾里，月光从他身后投射过来，本想，这次一定不能再弄丢了。

**Author's Note:**

> hux发现误打误撞把他拐回家的大男孩就是他要找的人的时候表情变得很微妙。
> 
> 也许会有后话。也许。


End file.
